For optoelectronic modules aimed at achieving the highest possible packing density of light emitting diodes, it is often desired for the light emitting diodes to be interconnected in series with one another directly via wire bonding connections. However, the arrangement of top-side bonding pads on the light emitting diodes makes it more difficult to provide a rectangular emission surface, which is expedient in particular for projection applications.